<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Benvenuto all'inferno Riki by Dean_Winchester89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753313">Benvenuto all'inferno Riki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89'>Dean_Winchester89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ai no Kusabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lemon, Lime, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riki deve abituarsi a sottostare alle leggi del suo nuovo padrone ma la sua testardaggine gli darà del filo da torcere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iason Mink/Riki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Benvenuto all'inferno Riki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pfui
io un pet, ma che si è messo in testa quel biondo
ossigenato, non
decide per me.</p>
<p>Ha
tanti altri nelle vicinanze non capisco perché deve rompere
proprio
a me.</p>
<p>Stavo
tanto bene a fare la vita di prima, dipendevo solo da me ma ora le
cose son cambiate e non mi piace per niente, io decido cosa fare.</p>
<p>Stringo
i pugni ed i denti mentre cammino in quei corridoi tutti uguali,
intanto si metta in testa che io non obbedisco ai suoi ordini
dannazione e un’altra cosa, appena saprò come fare
mi toglierò
questo dannato anello, non mi controllerà un secondo di
più.</p>
<p>Queste
vesti non si addicono a me, io ho il mio dannato stile rivoglio la
mia giacca di pelle.</p>
<p>Tiro
un calcio al muro sono dannatamente nervoso questo non è il
mio
ambiente, se crede di tenermi qua si sbaglia di grosso.</p>
<p>Incrocio
un tizio vestito come lui che subito mi dice &lt;”i pet
non possono
andare a giro da soli come vogliono”&gt;</p>
<p>Come
risposta alzo il dito medio e riprendo la mia camminata senza tanti
problemi.</p>
<p>Sento
che borbotta &lt;”So a chi appartieni e gli
riferirò il tuo
comportamento, spero ti punisca”&gt;</p>
<p>Ignoro
le sue parole e proseguo, devo assolutamente trovare la maniera di
uscire di qua, ci sarà un punto di entrata che posso usare
no? Un
punto debole c’è in tutte le strutture dannazione.</p>
<p>Mi
sento afferrare per il colletto mentre continuo a farmi gli affari
miei, dannazione gli è già stato riferito,
speravo di aver un po'
più di tempo, oh beh non crederà mica di avermi
in pugno?</p>
<p>L’unica
cosa che mi svantaggia è la forza, su questo sono
in svantaggio
e neanche poco, non mi piace per niente.</p>
<p>Infatti
vengo trascinato via, cerco di opporre resistenza puntando i piedi a
terra, ma
non ottengo
niente.</p>
<p>Percorro
indietro la strada
che ho fatto con tanta fatica .</p>
<p>Lo
odio.</p>
<p>Come
odio questo
posto del cavolo,
sembra
una prigione travestita da villaggio vacanze, anche se non è
nemmeno
quello.</p>
<p>Sento
la porta aprirsi, io ancora non vedo essendo girato di schiena, ma ho
riconosciuto un punto.</p>
<p>Vengo
lanciato in camera.</p>
<p>Cado
a terra ma mi alzo velocemente facendo uno scatto verso la porta
prima che si chiuda ma un pugno dritto allo stomaco mi ferma e mi fa
inginocchiare dal dolore.</p>
<p>Quanto
fa male….</p>
<p>Mi
sento afferrare per i capelli ed io cerco di ribellarmi ma la sua
forza è
troppa rispetto alla mia.</p>
<p>Mi
tira un
pugno sul viso che
mi
fa sputare il
sangue
a terra.</p>
<p>Si,
gli è stato decisamente riferito cosa ho detto e cosa ho
fatto ma a
me non frega, questo è il mio carattere ed io non cambio.</p>
<p>Lo
guardo con uno sguardo pieno di odio e di sfida,
vedo che si allontana e questo mi insospettisce.</p>
<p>Sento
qualcosa al collo che mi fa allarmare ed alzare di scatto
provocandomi un dolore piuttosto forte, un rumore di catena tirata mi
fa rabbrividire,
ed infatti mi ritrovo a terra di fianco, sento il suo piede premere
sul
mio stomaco dolorante.</p>
<p>Stringo
i pugni ed i denti cercando di liberarmi da quella posizione
dannatamente scomoda per me, non posso difendermi per come sono
messo.</p>
<p>Ho
le mani ancora libere, cerco di far qualcosa ma non ottengo niente
anzi mi blocca anche quelle, perfetto ora sono senza difese.</p>
<p>Mi
trascina via dall’ingresso ma non so la direzione, sono
arrivato da
troppo poco per aver già imparato la disposizione delle
varie cose,
so solo che mi trovo incatenato del tutto su una specie di ringhiera,
sono seduto e ancora più indifeso di prima.</p>
<p>&lt;”è
proprio vero che ami cacciarti nei guai non dicevano fesserie sul tuo
conto.”&gt;</p>
<p>Mi
dici mentre mi alzi la testa col frustino poggiato sotto al mento,
quando cavolo lo ha preso?</p>
<p>&lt;”Beh
si può dire che è la mia specialità in
effetti, non posso
negarlo”&gt; 
</p>
<p>Gli
rispondo con uno dei miei ghigni strafottenti di cui vado
estremamente fiero.</p>
<p>Sento
il primo colpo sulla guancia facendomi<span>che
mi fa</span>mugolare
di
dolore, questo proprio non me lo aspettavo, ne susseguono altri su
tutto il corpo facendomi <span>i
quali mi
fanno mozzare il fiato.</span></p>
<p>Le
voci che girano su di lui sono dannatamente veritiere,<span>ma
non le volevo provare sulla mia pelle, dannazione</span></p>
<p>Questa
tortura, perché non posso definirla in altre maniere, va
avanti per
almeno un paio d’ore, non lo so a modo so solo che sono
sfinito e
la sua frase &lt;”Con te non ho ancora
finito”&gt; mi ha messo i
brividi, che altro ha intenzione di farmi adesso?</p>
<p>No
testa, smettila subito non voglio vedere ste scene, se lo scorda di
fottermi.</p>
<p>Mi
sento tirare su e slegare, ho il fiato dannatamente corto e le sue
parole mi hanno turbato.</p>
<p>Le
mie paure si concretizzano quando sento l’anello che inizia a
vibrare e si stringe su di me facendomi gemere, dannazione non doveva
succedere questo.</p>
<p>Mi
afferra nuovamente per i capelli e mi tira su trascinandomi vicino ad
una scrivania, odio ancora di più questo cavolo di anello.</p>
<p>Dopo
avermi fatto mettere in piedi, mi libera le mani per poi bloccarle
dietro la schiena dopo avermi fatto piegare su questa maledetta
scrivania.</p>
<p> Io
mi divincolo appena sento che mi toglie i pantaloni assieme
all’intimo, eh no questo te lo scordi.</p>
<p>&lt;”Non
pensarci nemmeno brutto idiota!!!”&gt;</p>
<p>Non
mi da alcuna risposta mentre mi schiaccia il viso per farmi star
fermo.</p>
<p>Senza
autorizzazione mi penetra con due dita, io cerco di ribellarmi ma non
è per niente facile vista la posizione.</p>
<p>Dopo
poco le toglie per far entrare il suo membro, il dannato si eccita a
punirmi, di sicuro dirà che anche questa è una
punizione.</p>
<p>Io
stringo i pugni quando inizia a muoversi senza ritegno dentro di me,
è proprio vero che se ne fregano.</p>
<p>Senza
volerlo inizio a mugolare ed ansimare, il mio corpo vuole di
più ma
la mia testa dice no e non è facile far andare
d’accordo tutti e
due.</p>
<p>L’erezione
viene stuzzicata e bloccata allo stesso tempo e questo mi sta facendo
impazzire, da una parte voglio che finisca ma dall’altra
questo
trattamento mi piace, <span><span>non
sono per niente normale, se mi piacciono certe cose.</span></span></p>
<p>Capisco
che sta arrivando in fondo dalle spinte che d<span>à</span>,
sono più mirate e <span>pro</span>fonde
<span>e</span> io non
riesco <span>più</span>a trattenermi dal gemere.</p>
<p>La
mia testa viene tirata di nuovo su tramite i capelli 
</p>
<p>&lt;”Non
hai da chiedermi qualcosa Pet?”&gt;</p>
<p>So
bene cosa intende ma non è facile e quel suo tono
denigratorio non
lo sopporto.</p>
<p>&lt;”Ho
anche io il diritto di venire, non so tu maledetto.”&gt;</p>
<p>Fa
una risatina.</p>
<p>&lt;”Tu
non hai diritti da quando ti sei comportato male, ti avevo
già
avvertito al tuo arrivo, ma avanti prova a
convincermi”&gt;</p>
<p>Sento
un tono di derisione nella sua
voce ma devo abbassare la testa se voglio venire.</p>
<p>&lt;”Lasciami
venire dannato blondie.”&gt;</p>
<p>Ti
sento ridere ma l’orgoglio è forte in me.</p>
<p>&lt;”Ah
ah sbagliato di nuovo ritenta.”&gt;</p>
<p>Avanti
Riki solo per stavolta poi rimarrai tu, il solito che sei sempre
stato.</p>
<p>Faccio
un bel respiro</p>
<p>&lt;”A..anche
se non lo merito la prego di lasciarmi venire”&gt;</p>
<p>Oh
perfetto ho anche balbettato complimenti, è già
stato difficile
dire queste parole, ma altri come me mi hanno dato qualche dritta.</p>
<p>&lt;”Sei
un bravo pet, se ti <span><span>impegni</span></span>”&gt;</p>
<p>Le
sue spinte aumentano mentre sento l’anello lasciare pian
piano la
presa facendomi venire
dopo poco, mi
sento riempire da
lui che esce immediatamente da me.</p>
<p>&lt;”E
adesso pulisci tutto e fatti una doccia non voglio che il mio pet sia
sporco”&gt;</p>
<p>Prima
di dire queste parole mi ha liberato ed io sono crollato a terra, so
bene che dovrò fare queste cose quindi dico un semplice si
sottomesso mentre scivolo a terra sfinito.</p>
<p>Devo
fare dei compromessi con me stesso se voglio sopravvivere non posso
far
solo di testa mia.</p>
<p>Troverò
la maniera, mi dico in testa mentre la stanchezza ha la meglio su di
me.</p>
<p>Domani
o più tardi mi punirà per non essermi lavato e
non aver pulito, ma
non importa voglio solo riposare, alle conseguenze penserò
in un
secondo momento.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>